As the amount of content continues to expand, so too does the difficulty in locating particular content of interest. One technique that has been employed to aide in content location involves the use of metadata. Metadata may be thought of as data that describes the content such that a user may interact with the metadata to determine characteristics of the described content and therefore differentiate content, one from another.
Metadata, for instance, may describe who created a television program, an author, actors, genre, and so on. The metadata may then be associated with the television program such that a user may navigate through the metadata to locate a television program in a particular genre (e.g., a Western), a movie having particular actors, a song from a particular artist, and so on. Even though metadata may be use to describe a variety of characteristics, this description is generally limited in actual usage. A variety of different reasons for such limited usage may be encountered, such as due to limited bandwidth available to communicate metadata, preserving storage space which may be otherwise used to store the content and even failure by content providers to recognize the functionality that may be gained by users from “rich” metadata.